leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup
Poro Roundup, is a free side-scrolling mini-game published by Riot Games Inc. and developed by Pure Bang Games. must save his fluffy friends from belly. Why? Well, because robots have hearts too... or maybe their programming is just telling them that they do. This is getting confusing. You can download '''Blitzcrank’s Poro Roundup' during the League of Legends Arcade celebration until September 21, 2015!'' Gameplay Mini-Game Features: * More than 10 unique levels (by “more than” we mean 11 levels) * 4 playable 8-bit-inspired League of Legends champs * 5 unlockable super-mega-power-up items * Customize and his pals with unlockable skins * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup is a running side-scroller where the main objective is to grab while evading obstacles. You can move up and down the track, and can "crank" to grab and pull Poros and objects in front of you. Grabbing Poros saves them from being gobbled up by and grants gold, which you can use in the Shop. You have a limited number of hearts, and lose one heart for each Poro that disappears past the left side of the screen (where they are gobbled up by Baron). If too many Poros are devoured, your champion will give up and be eaten by Baron. The Poros come in a variety of forms, some of which have special characteristics and powers. After saving a sufficient amount of Poros, you will enter a Boss Fight with another named champion in League of Legends. Their attacks can temporally or you, making it harder to collect Poros. By pulling them, you damage the boss and trigger the next phase. Each Boss Fight has three phases, and in each phase, the boss will gain new attacks or mix up them up. Grabbing the boss three times defeats them, and moves you onto the next Stage. Default Keybindings * Up - Up * Down - Down * Space - Grab Champions * ** can only grab one Poro at a time, but is the fastest to use. ** is unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . , and can be purchased for 100,000 Gold each. ** Collecting all 50 achievements will grant the skin. * ** Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . ** can grab multiple Poros in a single row. ** can be purchased for 100,000 Gold. * ** Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . ** can grab the first Poro in 2 adjacent rows. ** can be purchased for 100,000 Gold. * ** Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . Levels #Summoner's Rift ( ) #Piltover ( ) #The Glade ( ) #Howling Abyss ( ) #Bandle City ( ) #Bilgewater ( ) #Zaun ( ) #The Void ( ) #Twisted Treeline ( ) #Noxus ( ) #Shurima ( ) About Poros * ** White, orange and brown Poros that come in pairs. They move at different speeds; white Poros move the slowest (meaning they reach your character the fastest), followed by orange and brown Poros. * Piltover ** Mohawk-sporting Poros that come in pairs. They also come in 3 different colors that each move at different speeds (white, pink and purple). However these Poros also move up and down in a small area, making them harder to grab. * Poison ** Sickly green Poros that come in pairs, they periodically emit clouds. If grabbed at this time, your character will be . * Mage ** White Poros donning a wizard hat. They create a shield around 2 random Poros, causing grabs to push them forward instead of pulling them in. Later levels in Story Mode feature Armored Mages which behave the same way, but also gain a layer of armor on themselves which must first be broken with a grab or bump. * Ice ** Blue Poros that come in pairs, they are initially covered in a layer of ice, which must first be broken with a grab or bump before collection. * Fat ** Large blue Poros that move slowly and periodically stop to catch their breath. * Pirate ** Brown, bandana-clad Poros. They take multiple Grabs to pull in, and upon first being grabbed or bumped they drop Coin power-ups as they flee, which can be collected for 100 Gold each. * Trap ** Orange Poros that come in pairs, the frontmost of the duo holds a that will deploy on the right side of the screen once it is collected. Stepping on the trap will briefly your character. * Ghost ** Transparent white Poro spirits, grabs pass through them harmlessly (with the notable exception of ). Once bumped into however, they become tangible as they run forward, allowing you to grab them. * Fire ** Charred black Poros that come in pairs, they periodically burst into flames. Attempting to grab them at this time will negate the grab and your character briefly. When bumped into, the flames are turned off as they run. * Purple Caster Minion ** Ranged minions which attempt to hinder you. If grabbed they increase the grab's animation time (as your character will strike the grabbed minion away), and if collided into they your character briefly. About Enemy Champions * ** He uses his that the player, and augments to poisonous ones too. After getting grabbed, he uses to pick up a Poro and toss it behind his back, making it bounce and stay on the ground. After the second grab he drinks his and puts his shield behind his back. The player can break the shield by grabbing it a few times. * ** She whistles, calling for the help of her weapons. After a brief delay she fires that the player. After getting grabbed she puts on the ground that also stun the player. After the second grab she uses both of her weapons, but can put chompers in 2 rows now. * ** Although she uses her skin, she fires a projectile that the player into a ( unique effect), making them unable to use their grab. She uses on Poros to shield them from a grab. She also puts on the player, but this doesn't seem to have an effect. * ** She quickly goes behind the player, and after a delay she fires that freeze the player. In order to break free, they must tap the screen/space bar rapidly. Then she begins orbiting around the player, making it harder to grab her. After the first grab she covers the ground in ice, making it slippery. also begin to come towards the player, applying the same freezing effect. After the second grab she goes behind the player again, firing Ice Shards and orbiting around them, but this time on the same slippery ground. * ** He augments Poros into the big fat blue ones that go slower and randomly stop. After the second grab he puts down that the player. After the second grab he starts aiming and fires projectiles (either or ) that also stun. * ** He aims and fires shots that the player. After the second grab he uses , making his ship fire a cannonball at random locations. These cannonballs leave a hole on the ground. If the player steps in it, they get . If the cannonball directly hits the player they also get stun and the same laughing effect plays as in game when he fires Cannon Barrage. After the second grab, he uses both spells against the player. * ** After jumping out of a drain cover he fires rapidly at the target, and then throws on the ground. Stepping in the goo or getting hit by his shots apply , up to 6 stacks. The more stacks the player has, the they become. The stacks delay one by one after not getting hit. After the second grab he disappears into a hole, and a few seconds later reappears from a drain cover and fires rapidly again. After that he randomly in between each Venom cask throw. * ** He fires that also split into 2 vertical projectiles when reaching maximum range, and the player. After the first grab he uses that also slow the player. After the second grab he fires his that the player for its whole duration. * ** She fires projectiles that the player. She also augments Poros into fiery ones. After the second grab she , putting him behind her. randomly looks behind himself and jumps on the player, stunning him. When the player grabs Tibbers, Annie will surround herself with , making it unable to grab her. She then runs outside of the screen, behind the player, and runs back. If she hits the player they become stunned. Annie will become dizzy, and her Molten Shield disables, allowing they player to grab her again. After the second grab Tibbers will appear behind the player, randomly jumping on the again, while Annie continues to set the Poros on fire. * ** She shoots projectiles at the player, them. After the first grab she will randomly run at the player and uses to jump behind them, and starts running back to the front. If she connects with the player, they become stunned. After the second grab she uses , moving up and down while rapidly firing daggers that stun the player. She uses her Shunpo trick in between Death Lotus casts too. * ** He fires that the target. He randomly partners up with one of the bosses (besides and ) and the player must bear with their abilities too. Every second Poro is ridden by a Minion. If the player grabs a Minion they will knock it up, damaging Baron. A new boss comes with Baron after enough Minions damaged him. After the last boss Baron will come up to the player, eating them. In order to break free they must rapidly tap the screen/space bar, causing him to split in half and letting out hundreds of Poros, and winning the game. Items * Rune of Tenacity ** 50% crowd control reduction * ** +15% movement speed * Needlessly Large Grab ** +20% grab range * ** once per game with full life * ** Grabs ignore armor and shields Power-ups * Heart Container ** Refills 1 Life. If already at max Life, increases Life capacity by 1 (up to 2 times, for a maximum of 5 Lives), or grants 1000 bonus Gold. * ** Temporarily enhances all Poros on screen, making them move faster and grant double their usual gold when grabbed. * Poro-port Crystal ** After a short delay, warps all Poros on screen to safety, granting bonus gold based on the number of Poros saved. * ** Calls to follow behind your character with his shield raised. If a Poro reaches his shield, Braum will bump the whole row back to the right side of the screen before leaving. Also gives the Poros a mustache. Achievements * Untouchable - Bump 100 rows of Poros without being stunned. * As Long As It Takes - Save 10,000 Poros. * Six Figures - Collect 100,000 gold. * A Cool Million - Collect 1,000,000 gold. * Big Spender - Purchase all items and skins. * Golden Golem - Complete Story Mode with Blitzcrank. * Still a Death Sentence - Complete Story Mode with Thresh. * From the Deep - Complete Story Mode with Nautilus. * Relentless - Save 150 Poros in one game without being stunned. * What's the Crank Button? - Bump the same powerup 5 times in a row without grabbing it. * Magecranked - Save 15 mage Poros without punching a magic barrier. * Fire Fighter - Save 15 fire Poros without being stunned by fire in a single game. * Passed Gas - Save 15 poison Poros without being slowed by poison in a single game. * Chill - Save 15 ice-covered Poros. * Chased Singed: Cranked Anyway - Defeat Singed without being hit by any of his attacks. * Jinx'd - Defeat Jinx without being hit by any of her attacks. * Tastes Purple - Defeat Lulu without being hit by any of her attacks. * Smooth as Ice - Defeat Lissandra without being hit by any of her attacks. * Dark (Doesn't) Matter - Defeat Veigar without being hit by any of his attacks. * Orange Peeled - Defeat Gangplank without being hit by any of his attacks. * He was Hiding! - Defeat Twitch without being hit by any of his attacks. * Eye Wide Shut - Defeat Vel'koz without being hit by any of his attacks. * Kids These Days... - Defeat Annie without being hit by any of her attacks. * Femme Fatality - Defeat Katarina without being hit by any of her attacks. * Solo'd Baron - Defeat Baron Nashor with no items equipped. * Double Kill - Defeat 2 bosses in a single game. * Triple Kill - Defeat 3 bosses in a single game. * Quadra Kill - Defeat 4 bosses in a single game. * Penta Kill - Defeat 5 bosses in a single game. * Shunpo This! - Defeat Katarina in less than 30 seconds. * Vroom Vroom - Defeat Jinx while using Piltover Blitzcrank. * Champion of the Poros - Save 600 Poros in one game. * Infinity's Edge - Save 200 Poros in infinite mode. * Your Crank Will Come! - Bump 1,500 Rows of Poros. * Overdrive - Bump 30 rows of Poros without being stunned. * Poroport! - Mass teleport 10 Poros at once. * Divine Intervention - Save the angel Poro. * Cardio - Collect the maximum number of hearts (5). * Two For One - Save two Poros with the same grab. * Boom Boom - Knock out 25 stationary minions. * Personal Trainer - Bump the same fat Poro 3 times. * Ghost Bustin' - Save a ghost Poro while it's in ghost form (Thresh only). * Manly Support - Celebrate Baron Nashor's defeat with Braum (Have Braum powerup when baron is defeated). * Where's Braum When You Need Him? - Save 25 Poros with mustaches (Poros saved by Braum). * Trust Exercise - Save a tossed Poro before it hits the ground. * Snax 'Em and Snag 'Em - Save 25 glittering Poros (Poros effected by Poro snax). * Sniper - Save 25 Poros in shurima desert without missing, hitting a mage's barrier, getting stunned, or punching a minion. * Thar' Be Treasure! - Collect all the gold pieces dropped bya single pirate Poro. * A Ghastly Sight - View 5 ghost Poros on screen at once. * Staggering - Punch two minions at the same time. Trivia * The first real visual representation of The Void has been showcased in this game. ** First visual representations of post-retcon locations such as Bandle City, Noxus, and Zaun have been showcased in this game before their lore events. * Despite it being released after the Burning Tides event, Pre-Champion update can be seen in this game. * heart containers are a reference to series. * Finishing the game in one life, from Summoner Rift to Shurima, will award a banner on the Skin Portrait used to finish the game. You can earn one for every skin in the game. * and have special animations when hit with " ". * will come and dance with the player if the is defeated while the Braum power up is on (can only be acquired before the fight). Media Themes= ;Main Theme |-| Videos= League of Legends - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Trailer| Blitzcrank's Poro roundup ALL 11 BOSSES ( League of legends )| |-| Pictures= Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 1.png|Prologue 1 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 2.png|Prologue 2 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 3.png|Prologue 3 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 4.png|Prologue 4 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 5.png|Prologue 5 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 6.png|Prologue 6 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Epilogue.png|Epilogue References Category:League of Legends Category:Games Category:Browser minigames